


Miraculous: Tales of Ember and Alpha

by emilythenymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: American Miraculous, F/M, Fire and Ice Partnership, Gen, Huge Dorks, I know a lot of people do other miraculous stories, Ice Wolf Miraculous, Miraculous AU Kinda, Miraculous March, Phoenix Miraculous, Sister Guardians, Teenage Drama, but it's fun to come up with this stuff, lady guardian, scorpion miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythenymph/pseuds/emilythenymph
Summary: Emily thought her life could just stay in routine when she hit ninth grade.Dang, she was wrong.Lucas was the new kid, dorky, and a sarcastic geek. New school, new life.And he could never be more right.





	1. Introductions

Today seemed like an average day. Get up. Eat breakfast. Brush your teeth. Put on clothes. Try (and mostly fail at) taming the thick, wild, wavy, blunt-copper-colored mess that was her hair. Call her best friend, tell her to meet at the front yard of the school. Double check her look. Try and find that one concealer that would match her pale skin.

 _How come I'm always losing things I need?_  
  
Emily grabbed her bag and left her house after finally finding it and applying it.

She had lived in South Carolina all her life. Gone to the same school almost her entire life.

And today was the first day of school.

Everything was basically routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Andddddd I'm running late._

_Great._

Lucas never was the perfectionist. His family had moved to South Carolina over summer, around July. And nobody warned him it was going to be this HOT.

Like literally, he had never started to sweat because of the weather before. He was from Vermont, so, that basically explains it.

  
_ITS FREAKING AUGUST AND IT FEELS LIKE 95 degrees!!! ( Fahrenheit )_

  
He rushed to brush his teeth, shove his contacts in, grab his typical hoodie, and looked in the mirror and sighed. He ran his fingers through his scruffy brown hair, and tried to smooth a few big wrinkles out of his jeans.

_Whatever... I've got no one to impress..._

He ran out of his house, yelling a goodbye to his little sister and parents.

As soon as his feet hit the sidewalk, about a block from his house, he realized he had no idea where he was going.

_I knew I should of paid attention to where we going on that stupid tour..._

  
He looked around, trying to find someone who looked like they were from around here. Glancing to his right he saw a woman tending to her front yard, and walked up to her and politely asked where Allikison Middle School was.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't know where exactly that is, but I know that young lady over there goes there. Ask her. But before, do you mind helping me by moving that plant over there onto my porch?"

Not wanting to be rude, even though he knew he was running late, and seeing this lady was pretty elderly, he picked up the huge plant and lugged it to the corner of her porch.

_Dang! this thing weighs a ton.._

"Thank you, young man. Now hurry along, you don't want to miss your chance to talk to her!"

" No problem! And Thanks!"  
He dashed to about 3 feet behind the girl.

While he was doing this, he didn't notice the woman had picked up the huge plant like it was nothing, and was moving it to her backyard.

"Interesting..." She murmured to herself. " We have one. Now, to test the young lady..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter of The Cat Who Survived His Curiosity is Up! 
> 
> Hope you like this idea!
> 
> This story will mostly be around Lucas' POV, but Emily will DEFINITELY get her time.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they meet for the first time.

Emily's POV

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice said behind her.  
Emily, slightly startled, turned around to face the voice. She saw a guy who looked roughly her age, about 5 inches taller, she guessed.  
"Yes?"  
"Uh.. Do... uh... you go to Allikison Middle? The lady over there told me to ask you for directions." He rubbed his neck a little sheepishly. " I'm new to SC, so I have no idea where anything is..."

She couldn't relate, but she could tell he needed help. _They were both running late, so why not_.

"I do, actually. I'm Emily, who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucas POV

"Excuse me, Miss?"  
_Why would you say it like that oh crap she probably thinks I'm weird agh_  
He saw her tense up a little and turn around. He just stood there, dumbly, and said nothing, even after she had answered him with a sweet and polite "Yes?".  
_Say something say something say something_

  
"Uh.. Do... uh... you go to Allikison Middle? The lady over there told me to ask you for directions."  
_Dang it she's not doing anything what have I done wrong am I not being polite how do these Southerners work she probably thinks I'm dumb_

  
" I'm new to SC, so I have no idea where anything is..." He decided to say. She looked up at him and said,  
"I do, actually. I'm Emily. Emily Gryfindi .Who are you?"

"Oh um.. I'm Lucas. Lucas Callister. "

"I'll lead the way. Let's go."She started walking and Lucas had to quicken his step for a minute to catch up so he could walk in step with her."Can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have similar classes."  
He rummaged through his bag as he walked while the girl quickly texted her friend. He smoothed out the paper a little, and handed it to her as she put her phone in her pocket.

He watched as Emily scanned the page, and gaped at the box near the bottom.  
" What is it?"

" We have the exact same schedule. Down to everything except P.E./Study Hall, but that's expected. And we both have Miss Kisgrey as our home room teacher! She's the best."  
He listened attentively as she chatted on about the cool teachers, the strict teachers, the people to avoid, and decided to say something while she was talking about the loyal people.  
"Who's in your friend group? I know that sounds really weird but you seem like the person to have good friends."

_I immediately regret that I sound like a desperate freak trying to find friend what am I doing I want to curl up in a hole and die._

" Thank you? You can find out yourself because we're at the school and my bestie should be right.... "She pointed to a blond headed girl talking to a similar-haired boy. She seemed to be teasing him, and the boys cheeks were stained red. "There."  
"The guy or the girl?"  
"Girl. Guy is my male best friend."  
She started walking to the group and he saw the boy quickly straighten up and the girl ran a little to hug Emily.  
"Oh my GOSH GIRL I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!"  
"We literally had a sleepover less than a week ago Kendall."  
"Which equals forever. Hey, who's this dude?"  
Lucas guessed she was talking about him. He was about to speak, but Emily beat him to it.  
"This is Lucas. He just moved here over the summer. We basically have the same schedule, so I guess I'm showing him around."  
"Fun. I'm Kendall. Kendall Deneie. " Kendall started to make a few crazy hand motions toward the guy from earlier while yelling,"Yo Jake, get yo butt over here!"  
"I'm literally next to you. You don't have to yell."  
"Well sometimes I do sometimes I don't. Gotta do it all the time to make sure."  
"UGH."  
While Jake and Kendall were bickering, Emily quietly told him,  
"They're twins. They bicker a lot, but they've been my best friends since we were in diapers."  
Kendall decided to interrupt him by talking to Emily about schedules. While the girls were laughing and frowning about their classes, Lucas tried to start a conversation up with Jake.  
"So......"  
"Where did you move here from?"  
"Vermont. I have a question. Is it always SO FREAKING HOT IN THIS STATE?"  
Jake laughed and answered with a grin, "We've always had crazy weather. One time in Early February, it was almost 90 degrees!"  
"OH MY GOD WHY!?"  
"HA"  
The bell rang and the four students walked together to start their day.  
_Not bad, Lucas. Not bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Mostly Lucas' POV
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it. It was longer than usal


	3. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet....

As the foursome walked into the classroom, poor Jake was almost tackled by a dark-headed girl.  
"Hey Jakie-Wakie! I can't believe I didn't see you all summer! I missed you sooooo much!"  
The girl was strangling him in a hug, and he looked really stiff and uncomfortable.  
"Hey Amanda." He said in a monotone voice.  
Lucas quietly whispered to Emily,  
"Is that his girlfriend?"  
She almost fell over laughing. Calming down after she saw the confused look on his face, she replied,  
"As if! She just flings herself onto him every time she's in a 30- foot radius!" Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "He has never really liked her. She's a total popular girl, if you know what I mean." He glanced over to where Jake had freed himself from her grip, and was trying to come up with a reason to not sit next to her.  
"Sorry Amanda. I need to sit by Lucas to help him get in the groove of a new school."  
Jake shot him a look that obviously said **_help me out here._**  
"That sounds cool, thanks."  
Jake walked over to him and slung his arm around his shoulder, which was weird because he was about 3 inches shorter.  
"Thanks man! I owe ya one."  
Amanda stormed off with a blond girl in tow, yelling "AMY GET ME MY LATTE OR SO HELP ME.."

 

  
Emily's POV

  
*RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG*

Walking with her two besties and newfound friend, they exited the school. Lucas and Emily waved goodbye to Jake and Kendall as the twins boarded the bus.   
"SEE YA LATER JAKEINATOR! BYE KENDALLLLLLL!!!!"   
_Is Jake... blushing?_  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a woman say "STOP YOU THIEF!"  
A man was running with what she supposed was the lady's bag.  
"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
Emily threw her book bag on the ground and sprinted after the man.She heard Lucas yell at her and drop his stuff and follow her, but she didn't care. Leaping over fire hydrants and dodging people, she followed the purse-snatcher. Seeing as she was close enough, she vaulted off a bench onto the man. Trapping him underneath her, she grabbed the bag from the man's clutch.   
"Leave her ALONE!"   
She took the bag and slapped him across the face with it.  
Walking back, she greeted Lucas like she didn't just tackle a criminal. Swerving in and out of people, she found the woman, and gave her the purse back.  
"Here you go mam. I don't think he took anything out of it."  
"Oh thank you sweetie! You are such a kind soul."  
"It was no problem mam, just doing my duty as a civilian looking for justice."

Lucas and Emily awkwardly walked back to their bags and picked them up. It didn't look like anyone had touched them.

They quietly chattered on their way to the neighborhood.   
_Owww.. I think I hurt my shoulder tackling that dude_.

Saying goodbye, they both headed to their respected houses.

 

  
"Alright. YouTube time."  
Opening her bag she fished around for her earphones. She felt a weird box in the bottom of her bag.  
 _That's weird... I don't remember putting this in my bag..._   
Pulling it out, she saw that it was a octagonal shape, and it was black with a red design on top. Opening it, she dropped it when a bright fiery light shone out of it.   
A small figure floated above the box. It lifted its head and said,  
"Hi there! I'm Fiic! You must be my chosen!"  
"WHAT THE-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while, and I hope it does well. Please tell me if I had a mistake in my writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments are appreciated.


End file.
